Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight is a force to be reckoned with; known as the Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy. He's an ancient halcandran Kirby from forgotten times who has been given a sealing curse to seal him away due to his threatening power. Despite this, he has recently made a reappearance thanks to a disturbance in his curse thanks to the Galactic Nova. Attributes Appearance Galacta Knight is a magenta Kirby with steel blue angel-like wings and a mask hiding his face. This mask has a cross on it, revealing his red glowing eyes. He wields a lance and shield as weapons. Personality Galacta Knight doesn't emote. He's silent, not making a noise other than the occasional grunt. He's purely out to seek a tough fight. The knight can however show respect to people and will help out if necessary. Abilities Galacta Knight is a skilled swordsman, as he uses his lance to perform several attacks and to even shoot sword beams. He also has a sword for defending himself. He's also capable of flight thanks to his wings. He's shown to be able to use lasers, and even tear through the fabric of space and time to travel dimensions and create laser beams. Galacta Knight also seems to be able to become Morpho Knight at will now, which beefs up his attacks with a fiery surge. He can wield dual swords in this form, teleport, create sound waves that villainise whoever's caught in them, and create ghostly faces as enemies. History Canonically Knights are destined for greatness just like Meta Knight is, so Galacta Knight was no different. However, something ticked within him to make him go rogue. His terrifying power caused him to get sealed up by ancient warriors. However Meta Knight wished to fight the strongest foe he could, so after asking the Galactic Nova it summoned Galacta Knight for Meta Knight to fight. After a duel, Galacta Knight was bested and sealed away again. Galacta Knight reappeared on the Access Ark after being once again summoned. He immediately took out his rage on Star Dream who had summoned him. Then he fought Meta Knight once again, but failed and got resealed. Galacta Knight reappeared once again to fight the foes who had summoned him, but was interrupted by a butterfly with a strange connection to the temporal warrior. It turned him into Morpho Knight, but was too defeated. World Between Worlds Definitive Edition = Galacta Knight is currently sealed in space, and hasn't made a major appearance yet. |-|Silver Age = Galacta Knight was first fought by Scourge in his quest to find a strong fight. Scourge stumbled upon a Galactic Nova which summoned Galacta Knight, leading to a heated battle between the two. Scourge won the battle and Galacta Knight was quickly sealed away. Galacta Knight has now been an uncommon threat, appearing from time to time. He has appeared as one of the last bosses in the True Arena, where he even showed capabilities of using Morpho Knight's moves. In the events of Egg Robo's attempted take over, Galacta Knight was mechanised by Egg Robo. However, this only resulted in the new Mecha Galacta Knight breaking free and destroying the base. He reappeared in Town, only to be promptly beaten in a long battle by several heroes. This destroyed his mechanic armour and allowed him to flee. Galacta Knight reappeared to fight Kafkamesh, but he became Morpho Knight in the battle by a lone butterfly. Galacta Knight once again reappeared to retrieve the Master Crown from T.Xcr and Dan, but ended up getting into a scuffle with an unknown figure, Meta Knight and eventually Grand Ma. He was resealed after this fight. As the Access Ark took over one more time, Galacta Knight in a fit of revenge tried to take it on himself. He ended up being captured and repurposed into Mecha Galacta Knight MK II. He was taken down by Agent 8, and helped in the final fight with Star Dream. Alternate Universes Apocalypse Between Worlds V1 Galacta Knight is a common threat in Apocalypse Between Worlds. He was first found by Metal Mario sealed in his seal back in Meta Crystal, but he had broken out and stolen Metal Mario's Grand Ztar which beefed up his powers. Themes *The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69cqx_lDAWQ ) Gallery Super_Ultra_Battle.png|Galacta Knight as seen in the "Super Ultra Battle" Celebration Picture in Kirby Star Allies. SpinGal.gif|a very important gif of galacta knight Trivia *Pink isn't a threatening colour. *Galacta Knight can talk, but he chooses not to. He would speak like a royal knight. *In this canon, Galacta Knight is a Kirby hailing from Halcandra and was sealed away presumably by Hyness. Category:Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Males Category:WBW Veteran